Beyond Happiness
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: Jaejoong yang kini telah menjadi anak baik, mendadak merindukan Changmin dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi balik anaknya itu di masa depan. Namun segala hal yang ditemuinya di sana membuat amarahnya menumpuk dan hubungannya dengan Yunho kembali di ambang kehancuran. Apalagi ada Ahra, istri 'masa depan' Yunho sekaligus ibu 'pengganti' Changmin yang suka cari ribut dengannya!


Beyond Happiness

Hareth is come back! *penting, ya? -,-*

Disclaimer: Plot cerita ini milik saya, Hareth, yang sedang setres akan tugas2nya dan tanpa sengaja terciptalah FF ini *asik*. Characters belongs to themselves, God, and whatever they wants.

Warnings: YAOI, mpreg, contains time-travel, OOC, typos, misstypes. Diambil dari GH universe, di FF ini umur Changmin 12 tahun dan dia belum tahu kalau Ahra itu bukan emaknya. Dan nggak ada karakter bernama Hara. Dan... dan... dan... bacalah sendiri FF jelek ini, onegaishimasu XD

.

.

Excerpt: Jaejoong yang kini telah menjadi anak baik, mendadak merindukan Changmin dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi balik anaknya itu di masa depan. Namun segala hal yang ditemuinya di sana membuat amarahnya menumpuk dan hubungannya dengan Yunho kembali di ambang kehancuran. Apalagi ada Ahra, istri 'masa depan' Yunho sekaligus ibu 'pengganti' Changmin yang suka cari ribut dengannya!

.

.

"Sampai bertemu kembali selepas libur musim panas."

Segera setelah _seongsaenim _keluar melewati pintu, ruang kelas dekorasi dominan warna krem tersebut langsung riuh oleh derap kaki para siswa yang tidak akan bisa sabar lagi untuk memulai aktivitas libur musim panas mereka. Para gadis mulai ribut membicarakan tentang rencana ke mana liburan mereka nanti yang sudah bisa dipastikan hanya akan menjadi ajang pamer finansial.

Di pojok kanan paling belakang kelas yang mulai hening tersebut, sepasang anak lelaki nampak sedang berbicara santai. Satu lelaki duduk menyandar pada tembok dengan sebuah kaos kaki bayi terlihat di genggamannya. Lelaki satunya duduk di atas meja sambil mempertunjukkan raut wajah yang... sulit di-_story_-_telling_-kan.

"Lucu ya, Chunnie? Ada tulisan 'Kyuu'-nya juga," ucap lelaki pertama dengan wajah terlampau bahagia, menyodorkan sepotong kaos kaki berwarna tosca itu tepat di depan hidung pemuda tampan lawan bicaranya.

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahi memandang rajutan yang... ehem, ambigu, dengan ekspresi datar. Mau dibilang bagus, kumpulan benang wol amburadul di depannya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan yang demikian—kecuali mungkin bagi orang-orang penganut aliran abstrak—mau dibilang jelek, lelaki chubby di hadapannya itu sudah pasti akan ngambek dan bisa saja dengan senang hati akan memukulnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan panjang mencomot si 'benda abstrak' dari tangan pemuda imut.

"Apa ini, Junsu? Tempat uang receh? Kenapa bentuknya asimetris begini? Seleramu memang aneh... dan tunggu, tulisan apa ini? R... Y... O... U...?"

Penuh rasa kesal, Junsu merebut kembali benda hasil jerih payahnya dari tangan Jung Yunho, pemuda tampan nan tinggi yang kini memamerkan cengiran kebanggaannya.

"Kau tidak bisa baca, ya?! Ini KYUU!" amuk Junsu. Seraya mengedarkan cemberutnya, anak itu berpindah menghampiri seorang lelaki cantik yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sebelumnya berada. Lelaki itu sibuk memberesi alat-alat tulisnya, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari Junsu tengah menghampirinya sambil menekuk muka.

"Apa, Su-ie?"

"Jaejoong-_hyung_! Mereka berdua menghina hasil karyaku!" Jari tangan Junsu mengarah tepat pada Yoochun dan Yunho yang masing-masing memasang topeng muka tidak bersalah.

"Hasil karya apa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"INI!"

Sang pemuda cantik meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagu, "Oh, kukira itu sampah yang mau kau buang," tukas Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

_Jleb!_

Junsu serasa ditusuk langsung tepat ke jantung mendengar penuturan frontal yang disampaikan sepupunya itu. Tadi dia bilang apa? Kaos kaki mungil unyun moe-moe yang dibuat selama 3 bulan dengan cinta berbahan dasar wol bekas sweater kala ia masih berusia 6 tahun itu dibilang sampah? Sam... pah?

Sampah!

"Hahaha... lihat wajahmu Su-ie, kau seperti orang yang sedang terkena serangan jantung!" tawa Jaejoong meledak. Ia segera mencomot tasnya dan mengacak rambut lebat Junsu dengan brutal. "Hanya bercanda. Kaos kaki itu lucu sekali, aku yakin Kyuu pasti menyukainya."

Gemuruh di wajah Junsu lenyap seketika mendengar opini membahagiakan tersebut. Matanya kembali berbinar-binar kegirangan.

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. "Wow, kepribadian Jae-_hyung_ benar-benar seperti sudah dijungkirbalikkan. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini tak sekalipun kudengar ia kembali berkelahi. Ia selalu datang ke sekolah tepat waktu dan selalu belajar dengan serius. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi bingkai wajahnya—"

"Kau sedang membuat puisi?" sindir Yunho yang nampak tidak suka jika Jaejoong miliknya diperhatikan oleh orang lain baik oleh _yeoja _maupun _namja_.

Anak lelaki yang lebih pendek beberapa senti itu melemparkan pandangannya tepat ke iris kecoklatan Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Tapi, asal kau tahu. Hatiku ini, hanya milik... Su-ie seorang."

"Yeaaah!" Teriakan familiar itu membuat jantung Yoochun berdegup kencang secepat roket. Jadi, Junsu mendengar ucapannya yang barusan?! Ya ampun, tenang Chun... jangan _nerveous_—"Yeaaah! Bola-bolanya masuk, _Hyung_!"

Heh?

Bola-bolanya masuk?

"Justru harusnya kau jaga agar bolanya tidak sampai masuk, Su-ie..." lenguh Jaejoong pasrah sambil menutup permainan Zuma Deluxe jadul pada handphone yang barusan dipakai Junsu bermain. "Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu."

Mendengar kata 'pulang' yang mendadak dilontarkan kekasihnya, Yunho pun bergerak mendekati Jaejoong, "Kau mau pulang? Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau tidak mau ikut bermain bersama kami?"

Jaejoong memperhatikan sebentar wajah _manly _Yunho yang berkeringat akibat cuaca panas, kemudian membalas pertanyaannya dengan gelengan kepala serta senyuman. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah memiliki jadwal pribadi untuk musim panas ini."

"Yah..." sesal Yunho, tersirat. Virus cemberut ala Junsu menular padanya.

"Kami akan liburan ke villa Chunnie yang ada di Jepang lho, Hyung!" pamer Junsu, tapi hanya direspon oleh ekspresi ketidaktertarikan dari si pemuda cantik.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang—"

Sebelum berbalik hendak pergi, Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat. Bibir hangat pemuda itu mendarat mulus pada punggung tangan Jaejoong dalam sebuah kecupan. Kemudian melepaskan telapak tangan itu setelah beberapa detik yang panjang berlalu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Pangeran."

Tanpa membalas dengan perkataan, pemuda manis itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan tergesa. Wajahnya yang merona merah akibat perbuatan sederhana Yunho, ditundukkannya ke bawah.

"Dasar..."

.

.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Aku pulang."

"Uhuk." Hangeng tersedak kopi panasnya kaget ketika Jaejoong untuk PERTAMA KALINYA masuk ke rumah dengan mengetuk pintu. Jaejoong yang ITU, mengetuk pintu?!

"_Appa_, di mana _umma_?" tanya si anak semata wayang yang baru saja datang itu sembari melepas sepatunya amat buru-buru.

"_Umma_mu sedang—"

"Tolong bilang pada _umma _kalau aku tidak akan berada di rumah selama libur musim panas. Tidak usah mencariku." Sedetik setelah mengatakannya, pemuda bersurai hitam lurus itu pun langsung melesat menuju kamar. Hentakkan kakinya terasa bergetar di seluruh ruangan.

Hangeng meniup kembali kopi dalam cangkirnya yang masih mengepul dahsyat. Lelaki dewasa itu merenung... tidak _anae_, tidak _aegya_, selalu saja bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Beginilah nasib seorang lelaki yang ditindas anak-istri.

"_Appa_, aku berangkat!"

Lengkingan tersebut membuat sang lelaki asli China terdiam sejenak. Hm... berangkat? Sebenarnya anak tunggalnya itu hendak pergi ke mana? Dengan siapa? Mau apa?

Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bukankah yang namanya Kim Jaejoong memang suka sekali berkeliaran ke tempat-tempat yang tidak jelas? Itu sudah biasa, jadi normalnya tidak perlu khawatir.

"Slruuup... ah, nikmat..."

Yang penting sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana kata-kata yang baik untuk menyampaikan kepergian Jaejoong ini pada Heechul. Hm... ini yang paling sulit.

"Slruuup..."

.

.

Seorang pemuda semampai berumur 18 tahun, dengan ransel di punggung yang ukurannya terlalu kontras dengan besar badannya, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sembari mendengus beberapa kali. Tangan kirinya yang terkepal, dibukanya perlahan, menampakkan sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk persegi yang mirip seperti simcard.

"Kenapa benda ini tidak mau bekerja?!" umpat pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong itu sambil mencoba mengepalkan tangannya lagi, memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, berkonsentrasi. Nafasnya tak teratur. Degun jantungnya semakin lama terasa semakin berkejar-kejaran.

Pemuda itu merasakan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Dalam kegelapan, ia melihat warna merah yang pekat.

Dan segera membuka matanya.

"Gagal lagi?!"

Jaejoong mendengus, melempar tubuhnya rebahan di atas kasur berseprai hijau lime. Matanya sayu memandangi langit-langit. Dirogohnya kantung celana seragam sekolahnya yang malas diganti, mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh yang ditemukannya bersama dengan chip tersebut. Ia membaca catatan yang sepertinya milik Changmin itu dengan seksama.

"Genggam chip ini, pejamkan mata, dan bayangkan waktu serta tempat yang ingin dikunjungi. Bayangkan suasana itu selama beberapa menit sampai terasa panas yang amat menyiksa."

Jaejoong berhenti membaca dan membiarkan bibirnya melepas tawa. '...panas yang amat menyiksa'. Pantas saja di hari pertama mereka bertemu, Changmin muncul dengan penampilan coreng moreng seperti korban kebakaran.

"Hh... ada-ada saja..."

Ketika pemuda itu meremas kertas lusuh di genggamannya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya seperti... kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Huh?" Jaejoong membuka kembali remasan kertas yang ternyata memang terdiri dari dua lembaran kertas tipis yang diberi perekat sehingga kelihatannya seperti hanya selembar. Pemuda itu bangkit dalam posisi duduk sambil mengamati bagian kertas yang tersembunyi. Matanya melebar ketika melihat deretan huruf-huruf tulisan Changmin yang lain di sana.

Jaejoong merasa tangannya berkeringat deras.

"Sebenarnya aku takut jika mesin ini jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Aku takut jika mesin ini disalahgunakan. Tapi jika mesin ini jatuh ke tangan yang benar, aku akan membantu. Kuncinya ada pada 'perasaan'. 'Perasaan' adalah bahan bakar untuk menjalankan mesin ini. Jika maksudmu baik dalam memakai mesin ini, kau pasti akan mengerti. Satu hal lagi, sebelum kau benar-benar berniat menjalankan mesin ini. Satu kali perjalanan, mesin ini akan meminta bayaran satu tahun usiamu. Sebelum bertindak, renungkanlah dahulu. Jung Changmin."

Tangan Jaejoong gemetaran sementara air mukanya campuran antara cemas dan ketakutan. Bayaran satu tahun usia? Ia belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu. Tidak, ia bukannya cemas dengan usianya sendiri, melainkan—

—Changmin!

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan gusar. Air mata frustrasi menyelip di celah matanya. "Astaga Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau korbankan 2 tahun usia hidupmu hanya untuk misi gagal memisahkan kedua orangtuamu?! Dasar bocah—"

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menggenggam keras chip di tangannya yang basah oleh keringat. Lelaki muda itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes air yang masih hangat meluncur ke pipinya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah Changmin. Perasaan yang meluap membuatnya gila jika tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekarang juga!

Dan meski perlahan tanpa sinyal... chip di tangannya mulai bereaksi.

.

.

Junsu menatap was-was pada seorang bapak-bapak berkepala botak yang berdiri di tengah panggung sambil membacakan pengumuman yang telah dinanti-nantinya semenjak tadi.

"_Aigoo _lamanya... ingin rasanya aku lempar muka kakek-kakek tua itu dengan sepatu!" sungut lelaki manis itu sambil cemberut, mendapat balasan sebuah kikikan pelan dari anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 12 tahun dengan rambut ikal yang sibuk bermain game portable di samping kanannya. Sementara di samping kirinya, lelaki lain yang juga memiliki model rambut bergelombang seperti si anak tadi hanya menyuruh Junsu diam dengan isyarat jarinya karena berisik di tengah ratusan orang yang sedang diam menunggu hasil pemenang olimpiade sains nasional tahun ini.

"Juara Harapan III—"

"Ha, sudah dimulai!" Anak laki-laki berambut _curly _segera mematikan game portable-nya dan mulai memperhatikan dengan seksama pengumuman kejuaraan yang sedang berlangsung. Ia berdoa dalam hati supaya apa yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan.

Para juara olimpiade naik ke panggung dengan wajah sumringah dengan diiringi para orangtua, yang terlihat sangat bangga atas hasil yang dicapai putra putri mereka.

"Juara III—"

Junsu semakin bergerak gelisah. Dalam hati ia percaya apa yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan, hanya saja... mendadak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Juara II—"

Sebuah tangan menyusup pada tangan Junsu, meremasnya perlahan. Seolah sedang berusaha menenangkan pemiliknya. Junsu menoleh dan menemukan wajah Yoochun yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Su?" tanya Yoochun pelan.

"Um..." Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu. Yoochun tersenyum dan membelai pipi Junsu dengan telapak tangan satunya.

Sepasang mata _dark brown_ menatap gerak-gerik mereka dengan intens seperti tidak suka.

"A-hem!"

Pandangan dua sejoli itu beralih pada anak lelaki yang baru hendak beranjak remaja di samping Junsu yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan balas menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar. Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Junsu menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun dari wajahnya.

"Jangan cemberut, Kyunnie," bujuk Junsu sambil mencubit dua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak itu, semakin besar malah semakin manja..." gumam Yoochun, _sweatdrop_.

"Dan akhirnya, kita telah sampai pada Juara I. Juara umum Olimpiade Sains Tingkat Nasional tahun ini jatuh pada—"

Junsu, Yoochun, dan Kyuhyun menahan nafas.

"—peserta nomor 19504 atas nama—"

Tiga orang bermarga Park tersebut menelan ludah dengan kesulitan. Mereka saling pandang dalam keadaan lidah seperti terkunci.

"—Jung Changmin!"

.

.

_Prok_. _Prok_. _Prok_.

"Selamat."

Di atap sebuah gedung tinggi, seorang anak laki-laki berambut gelap duduk di pembatas sambil bertepuk tangan. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya yang kelelahan. Barusan ia mendengar pengumuman final olimpiade yang telah diikutinya. Ia mendengar nama 'Jung Changmin' dipanggil berkali-kali namun ia berani bertaruh bahwa yang dipanggil tidak akan ada di panggung saat penyerahan medali penghargaan.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena sang peraih gelar Juara I sedang berada di sini, di atap sebuah gedung tinggi, dan tidak berniat kembali ke gedung tempat olimpiade dilangsungkan yang berada persis di bawah kakinya.

"Sekali lagi selamat, diriku. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini." Anak itu mengeluarkan bandana dari saku celana dan mengikatnya di kepala. Bandana bertuliskan 'bodoh'. Entah apa maksudnya dengan semua itu.

_Grusak_.

Sebuah suara mencurigakan menarik perhatian si anak. Ia memperhatikan tumpukan kardus bekas yang berada di pinggir tembok. Tumpukan itu bergerak-gerak rancu hingga bertebaran ketika sesosok makhluk muncul dari dalam tumpukan.

"Apa ini?! Efeknya lebih dahsyat dari yang kulihat sebelumnya!"

"...?" Anak itu memperhatikan dengan kaget makhluk hitam legam dengan baju compang camping persis seperti korban pengeboman yang berteriak seperti orang gila kesetanan.

"Sial! Apa yang harus—" ucapan makhluk hitam itu terhenti ketika mendapati sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya. Mata dari seorang anak kecil yang rasa-rasanya familiar.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Kemudian makhluk hitam itu—Jaejoong—terhenyak, kebingungan dengan suasana di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak ingat sebelum ini telah memikirkan hendak pergi ke waktu dan tempat yang bagaimana. Saat itu yang ada di pikirannya hanya Changmin dan semuanya berubah menjadi sangat terang. Dan panas.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan...

"Changmin-_ah_?"

Anak lelaki yang paling muda di antara mereka semakin terlihat kaget. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah itu lekat-lekat dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Anak itu pasti Changmin! Changmin versi lebih muda! Ah ya, tak salah lagi. Rambutnya memang lebih pendek dari yang waktu itu, tetapi wajah itu tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Changminnie?!"

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah ingin menghambur memeluk anak laki-laki di depannya yang ia yakin 100% adalah Changminnie-nya! Tetapi langkahnya keduluan oleh seorang wanita berpakaian super mini berambut panjang yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Changmin dan menarik tangannya kasar.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini, Changmin. Apa kau tidak dengar kalau sedari tadi namamu dipanggil-panggil?! Lalu apa itu yang ada di kepalamu?!" Wanita itu menarik bandana yang dipakai Changmin dan melemparnya ke udara. Kemudian menarik lengan kurus si anak dengan langkah terburu-buru. "Ayo cepat, setelah ini kau harus ikut _Umma _ke kantor _appa_. Ia sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa datang dan menyuruh _Umma _untuk menjemputmu. Mungkin kita bisa merayakan kemenanganmu yang biasa-biasa saja ini di restoran bintang tiga—"

Bunyi hentakan _high-heels_ itu terhenti ketika bocah yang ditariknya mendadak bergeming.

"Changmin, kau mau bertingkah apa lagi? Jangan buat _Umma _marah!"

_Yeoja_ berusia 30 tahunan itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati raut dingin Changmin yang seperti biasa. Namun kemudian ia tersentak kaget mendapati sebelah tangan Changmin yang lain telah ditahan oleh sesosok makhluk hitam kelam yang benar-benar tak bisa ditangkap ekspresinya akibat tambahan '_make-up_' di wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak sang _yeoja _dengan suara melengking yang menyakitkan telinga, menarik tangan Changmin lebih keras namun tidak ada hasilnya.

"Go Ahra..."

Mata hitam ber-_softlens_ itu terbelalak lebar mendengar nama 'masa lajang'-nya disebut dan entah mengapa di sana terdengar penuh ancaman. Apalagi saat perlahan gurat amarah memancar dari wajah sang makhluk asing yang kini telah memelototkan kedua bola matanya, melepaskan aura-aura merah yang membuat Ahra merasa harus melindungi diri sekarang juga.

Desisan berbahaya menguar di udara.

"...beraninya kau memperlakukan _aegya_ku seperti ini!"

.

.

A/N: **DEJA VU, YA**? Yak! Bagi yang sudah pernah baca FF **'Going Home'** Hareth pasti tahu lah deja vu-nya di sebelah mana, fufufufu *author gak kreatif!* Btw Hareth lagi pusing banget nih mana bentar lagi UTS DX maka untuk melampiaskan rasa ke-setres-an(?), Hareth bikin ini FF. Rada maksa sih karena idenya mentok dari FF sendiri pulak -,- Tapi karena Hareth butuh pelampiasan ya mau bagaimana lagi xp. Ni FF jelek bener ya? Banyak typo-nya ya? (maaaf!) Please give me kritik dan saran, hehe :D

NB: Semoga FF ini gak dihapus! Masa Hareth bikin FF suka dihapus-hapusin sih... yang lain aja enggak T..T *dilempar ke sungai* *dimakan buaya*

Jaa, ne!

Sign,

Hareth.


End file.
